


A quiet Moment between Friends

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [54]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gondor, Minas Tirith, New love, Post-War of the Ring, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-30
Updated: 2007-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf takes delight in Faramir’s new-found happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A quiet Moment between Friends

“If you will excuse me – the herb-master will be getting impatient.”

Winking at Faramir’s snort, Éowyn headed for the stillroom, after a last radiant smile at her intended and the other occupant of the blanket.

Gandalf fondly noticed Faramir admiring her retreating form, quiet peace in his eyes – and his full heart.

Granting him a moment of daydreaming, he reflected on his own joy and satisfaction at his young friend’s obvious happiness. Then:

“My lad, may I recall your attention to my sorry old bones...”

“Ha! Of course, Mithrandir... Well, we have agreed on a betrothal in Rohan and then...”

**Author's Note:**

> _30.10.07 B-drabble for Raksha the Demon, who wanted something about the relationship between Faramir and Gandalf._


End file.
